Love Me Like You Do
by CrayCrayTay2
Summary: Hayden Stronghold is the daughter of the Commander and Jetstream and the twin sister of Will. Unlike her brother, she has had her powers ever since she was only 10 years old. When she arrives to Sky High with her brother and best friend, Layla, will she get hero or sidekick? What happens when she caught the attention of one of the bullies of Sky High?
1. First Day (Part 1)

**OUTFITS ARE ON POLYVORE  
** **I ONLY OWN HAYDEN STRONGHOLD  
** **BASED OFF THE SONG LOVE ME LIKE YOU DO BY ELLIE GOULDING**

* * *

 **Hayden's Powers:**

 **Flying (w/ Dragonfly Wings)  
Mental Manipulation  
Sonic Scream**

* * *

In a world filled with superheroes, there's only two that stand among the rest…

The Commander and Jetstream.

The Commander has super strength that is pretty much indestructible while Jetstream has the power of supersonic flight along with mastery of unarmed combat. By day, they are known as Steve and Josie Stronghold, the top real estate agents in the Metropolis of Maxville. But when there's trouble, they're the Commander and Jetstream. My twin brother, Will and I have our own names for them, mom and dad.

Everyone keeps saying how cool it must be to have The Commander and Jetstream as your parents. And don't get me wrong, I'll agree with all of that as well. And because my brother and I are Strongholds, that means that we have to live up to the family expectations. I kind of am because I received my powers when I was only 10 years old but Will…

He hasn't received them yet.

"Hayden, you gotta get up." I heard my mom's voice. "Five more minutes, mom." I mumbled in my sleep. "Nuh-uh, sweetie. It's your first day at Sky High and you're not gonna be late." my mom said again. "Fine, I'm up." I said, waking up. "Get ready, your father and I are gonna be making you and your brother breakfast." my mom said as she left. I have successfully got out of bed and I got on a turquoise sequined tank top, black ripped skinny jeans and turquoise Doc Martens. I grabbed my black varsity jacket, my phone and my messenger bag and as I was heading downstairs, I had heard a thud. Then when I walked into the kitchen, I had seen mine and Will's best friend, Layla Williams.

Don't get me wrong, I love Layla, I do, but she is the definition of the stereotype _Hippy,_ you know, she's vegan, feminist, etc... "Good morning, Mrs. Stronghold." Layla said. "Morning." my mom greeted. I had sat down for breakfast and Layla sat down in the seat next to me. "I noticed you had some recyclables in the trash, so I took the liberty of moving them for you." Layla said. "Thank you, Layla. You hungry? We got plenty of eggs, bacon…" my mom said, listing off. "No thanks. You know how my mom can communicate with animals. Apparently, they don't like being eaten." Layla stated. "How about some juice?" my mom asked, awkwardly. "Sure." Layla replied. Then my dad came in the kitchen. "He's on his way down." I heard my dad say to my mom then he noticed Layla and I. "Oh, good morning, sweetheart, hi, Layla." my dad greeted us. "Good morning, Commander." Layla said. My dad had raised his eyebrows as Layla gestures to the fact that he forgot to put on his glasses and I was giggling. And he did put them on. "I can't believe that you, Will and Erica. It seems like just yesterday you three were swimming naked in the swimming pool." my mom gushed. Speaking of Will…

"Mom." I heard him groan out. "Hi, Layla, Erica." Will greeted. I just nodded in greeting as I kept eating as Layla smiled at him. Layla has _the worst_ crush in the world on Will but he is too fucking blind. Then I heard a phone blare off. My mom thought it was her cell but it turned out to be _the other one._ "Go...I see...thank you, mayor." my dad said as he hung up. "There's trouble downtown...big trouble downtown." my dad said. "Oh, shoot, I really wanted to see Will and Erica off to the bus." my mom said, sadly. Then she turned to Layla. "I remember their first day of preschool, they wouldn't let go of my legs…" my mom was gushing but was cut off by Will and I. "Mom." we said through our teeth. My mom kissed him on the cheek as she walked out of the kitchen. "Oh, and Will, Erica, a reminder. A lot of the kids at Sky High only have one superhero parent, not two, so take it easy on them, no showing off." my dad said. "Dad, not to worry. I'll keep it low key. Right, Erica?" Will said, now his attention to me. I had nodded. "STEVE!" I heard my mom exclaim. "Gotta go." my dad said as he left the kitchen.

Layla was reviving dead plants that were sitting on the windowsill. And I'll admit, I'm _a little_ jealous of her super power, which was controlling nature. I had turned on the TV and Layla went over by Will and I. " _Reports on the situation downtown. Let's check with the picture from News Chopper 5. It seems like evil has struck our morning commute. Here's a hint, if you're travelling eastbound on the 115, you might wanna think about taking alternate routes."_ The news anchor explained as there was a robot attacking the city. " _Wait, this just in...The Commander and Jetstream are on their way."_ the news anchor informed then it showed my parents fighting off the robot and taking the robot down. " _Oh, and the robot goes down! He's plucking out a souvenir from another successful battle, what a team...the Commander and Jetstream. What would we do without him?"_ the news anchor said. "They are good." Will muttered as he turned off the TV. We had grabbed all of our stuff and we had left for school.

As we were walking, Layla spoke up. "I know it's just our first day but I can't wait to graduate and start saving mankind...and womankind...and animalkind." Layla said. "Don't forget the rainforest." I added in. "Of course." Layla said. "Hi kids." I heard our neighbor say. "Hi Mrs. Kibbitch." we all said in unison. "I just feel really good about this year." Layla said. "Yeah, should be great." Will said. "Come on, Will. Don't be such a sourwolf." I said then our bus came.

"Morning!" our bus driver said. "Morning. Is this the bus to Sky High?" Will asked. "Shh! What are you, crazy?" the bus driver asked before he closed the door. "I guess you want every super villain in the neighborhood to know we're here." he snapped. My brother apologized and when he tried to go to one of the seats. "What's your name, freshman?" the bus driver asked. "Uh, Will Stronghold, and this is my sister, Hayden." Will said. The bus driver gulped. "The twin children of The Commander and Jetstream?" the bus driver asked. Will and I nodded. Oh great. Here it goes.

The bus driver stood up. "Everyone, it's Will and Hayden Stronghold, the twin children of The Commander and Jetstream!" he announced, getting everyone's attention. "My name's Ron Wilson, Sky High Bus Driver. If there's anything I could do to make your journey more comfortable, please let me know." the bus driver, Ron, started before he turned to two people. One of them was a boy clad in orange and the other one was a girl clad in dark purple. "You two, up. The seat behind Ron Wilson, belongs to Will and Hayden Stronghold." Ron said. "It would be an honor." the orange boy said. "Nah, it's fine. You don't have to." Will said. "No, I want to. You two are third generations, man." the orange boy stated before he turned to the purple girl. "Magenta, get up." he said. "Why? They only need one seat." the purple girl snapped. "Yeah, but what about his girlfriend?" the orange boy asked. I had smirked widely. "Layla? No, she's just my friend." Will said, causing my smirk to falter. "Yeah, totally. He's like my brother." Layla said, awkwardly. "Oh, in that case. Hi, I'm Larry." a redhead said. "Let's just go." I whispered over to Layla as we made our way to the back.

"Yo Will! How you doing? Hey Layla, Hayden." our other friend, Zach said. Will sat next to Zach and Layla and I sat at the seat that is across from Will and Zach. "How do you think Sky High's gonna be like?" Layla asked. "I don't know, but I could imagine all of the upperclassmen." I said, biting my lip. "Hayden!" Layla exclaimed, giggling. "What? I'm just stating the truth." I said, innocently. "But, what happens when your dad scares them off?" Layla asked. That's when I got a horrified expression.

Let's just say that I had always been the apple to my dad's eye. Yes, I was a daddy's girl. Judge me. I would hate to see his reaction if I tell him about my first date.

 _If_ being the key word.

"Fuck, probably not the best one." I muttered. Layla smirked. "You got it lucky. After all, you do have a…" I started but she covered my mouth. "Don't you dare finish that." she said then she uncovered my mouth. "Just stating the truth." I muttered. Then there was an immediate stop. "Sorry!" Ron apologized, exclaiming as somebody else got on. As Ron closed the door, he had changed into a Sky High hat and ripped a piece of cloth off of his sleeve, revealing a Sky High patch. "Next stop, Sky High!" Ron announced.

We were now on some construction site on the road. "Where are we?" Layla asked. And as she asked that, seat belts were strapped across my chest and a metal bar came down to my lap. I could tell that this happened to everyone else as well. "Hang on, back there. We're going off road." Ron said. Did he say what I think he just said? I was confused on what was going on until a _Road's End_ sign dropped down and we were, and I quote, _off road._ Everyone but me were screaming then we stopped in mid-air as airplane wings came out of the bus and we flew straight into the sky.

Again, everyone was screaming, but me and I heard Ron mutter something about Freshmen. The clouds had cleared up and it had revealed a school floating in mid-air.

"There she is...Sky High. Kept aloft by the latest anti-gravitational propulsion. She is in constant motion as a precaution against those who otherwise have nefarious plans, her location supplied to only a few highly qualified individuals such as myself, Ron Wilson, Bus we were landing as Ron muttered "Smooth and easy.", but we didn't land _smooth_ nor _easy._ "Sorry." Ron apologized as he opened the door. "Word of advice, don't miss the bus, 'cause the bus waits for no one." Ron said and then when Layla, Will and I were getting off, Ron stopped us. "Except for you, Will and Hayden Stronghold. If either of you are running late or running early or just wanna talk, give me a call." Ron said as he gave Will his business card. "Thanks, Ron." Will said as we walked away.

We had caught up with the other freshmen and we stared at awe at the school.


	2. First Day (Part 2): Power Placement

**REVIEW TIMEE!1**

 **No Reviews :(**

* * *

Whatever my parents said about Sky High, they were right. This place seems like I could have the best of times here. I had seen two girls flying, I had seen a guy zap a girl's butt, in return, she froze them (I had to nudge Layla to see the scene, which we giggled at) and we had seen a girl who can make duplicates of herself do a cheer before her duplicates disappeared. Next thing I knew is that a blur was running around us and keeping us enclosed in. Then the blur turns out to be a guy, who seems overweight, who has super speed. "Hey, freshmen! Your attention please!" the guy exclaimed out as another guy, who has elasticity, made his way down the steps. I'll admit, the rubber-band boy seems very attractive, but he seems like the epitome of douchebag.

"I'm Lash, this is Speed. And as representatives for the Sky High Welcoming Committee…" Lash started. "...we'll be happy to collect that $15 new student fee." Speed continued as Lash extended his hand over to the orange boy, who I just found out his name is Ethan. "Uh, they didn't say a new student fee in the handbook." Ethan said, causing me to facepalm. When I removed my hand from my face, I could see Lash giving me an amusing smirk.

"Okay guys. Very funny. I'll take over from here." I heard. I turned to the voice and it was a girl, who seems like the brunette version of Barbie, coming up to us. For some reason, I'm getting a bad vibe from her. As Speed was walking away, Lash was about to follow him, but before he did that, Lash looked over at me and mouthed 'Call me.'. My response was mouthing 'Fuck off.' and he smirked at me before he left with his friend.

Now, Brunette Barbie is now facing us. "Hey everybody, I'm Gwen Grayson, your student body president." Brunette Barbie, now identified as Gwen, started to say. I tuned out what Gwen was saying because Will was staring at Gwen as if she were a Victoria Secret Model and Layla had a crestfallen expression. "If you just remember those few simple rules, I promise you will not fall off the edge of the school." Gwen said before stifling out a laugh, making everyone laugh awkwardly. "Now, just follow me inside for orientation." Gwen said. "Rules? What rules?" Will asked. "Weren't you paying attention?" Layla and I asked in unison as we were following Gwen.

We were now in the gym and as we were walking forwards, a ball of light came our way and the ball of light is now a woman. "Good morning. I am Principal Powers and behalf of the faculty and staff, welcome to Sky High." the woman said. "Yeah!" Zach exclaimed as we looked at him, weirdly and as Principal Powers gave him a disapproving look. "In a few moments, you will go through power placement and your own heroic journey will begin…" Principal Powers started to say. "Power Placement?" Will asked. "Sounds fascist." Layla commented. "Power Placement. It's how they decide where you'll go." Ethan stated. "The hero track or the loser track." Magenta added. "Th-There's a loser track?" Will asked, causing me to roll my eyes. "I believe the preferred term is Hero Support." Ethan stated. "...For now, good deeds and good luck, let the adventure begin." Principal Powers said before stepping away from the podium. "Comets away!" Principal Powers exclaimed as she turned the ball of light then leaving. We had turned over to a man, who looks like a gym teacher.

"All right, listen up. My name is Coach Boomer. You may know me as Sonic Boom, you may not. Here's how Power Placement's going to work. You will step up here and show me your power. Yes, you will do so in front of the entire class. I will then determine where you will be assigned. Hero or sidekick." Coach Boomer started to explain. "Now, every year, there are a few students, or as I like to call them whiner babies, who see fit to question and to complain about their placement, so let's get one thing straight, my word is law. My judgement is final. So there will be no whiner babies. Are we clear?" Boomer asked, continuing to explain. We all muttered our replies. "I said, are. We. CLEAR?!" he boomed out, sonic waves coming out of his voice and actually toppled a few kids down. "Yes, Coach Boomer!" we exclaimed. Boomer blew his whistle. "Go time!" he exclaimed as steps came out from the podium he was standing on.

Boomer takes off his sunglasses and looks over at Larry. "You. What's your name?" Boomer asked. "L-Larry." Larry stuttered. "Little Larry. Get up here." Boomer said. At first, Boomer was taunting him when he called Larry Little Larry. "What's humiliating him in front of everyone going to prove? This is so not fair." Layla said. "If life were suddenly to get fair…" Will started. "There's no chance in hell that it would in high school." I finished. Larry took off his glasses after he walked up the steps and stood in the center of the podium then he had turned into a rock golem. "Car." Boomer said as he pressed a button and an old car came from the ceiling and Larry caught it with an ease. "Big Larry. Hero." Boomer said, sounding impressed.

When Larry changed back to human form and walked down the steps, Zach spoke up. "So he's good? Well, I'm better." Zach said, cockily as he walked up the steps and stands on the podium. Will tried to stop him, but later on, it was pathetic. "Did I say you were next?" Boomer asked. "Name's Zach, Coach Boomer. Try not to drop your clipboard." Zach said. Zach later then clapped...but what's going on? "Any day now, superstar." Boomer said. "I'm doing it." Zach replied. "Doing what?" Boomer asked. "I'm glowing." Zach said. "I don't think so." Boomer said, walking towards Zach. "Well, it's easier to see in a dark room so maybe you could turn off some of these lights, you could cup your hands around your eyes and look real…" Zach started to explain but was cut off by Boomer. "Sidekick." Boomer said. Zach started to whisper something to Boomer but that just resulted him into booming out, "SIDEKICK!" and knocking Zach off the stage.

"You, front and center." Boomer said, pointing to Ethan. Ethan got up on the podium. "Hey, let me first start off by saying what an honor it is…" Ethan started to say but then was cut off by Boomer. "Is that your power? Butt kissery?" Boomer asked. "Very funny, sir. I heard that you have a very wicked…" Ethan started again but was cut off by Boomer...again. "Shut up and power up." Boomer said. "Oh, right away, sir." Ethan said as he melted into an orange substance. Boomer bends down. "Say, that's pretty impressive...for a popsicle! Sidekick!" Boomer said as he gives Ethan a thumbs down.

"You, Turqoise, get up here." Boomer said to me. I had gotten up on the podium. "Name?" Boomer asked. "Hayden Stronghold." I said. His eyebrows were raised. "Power?" Boomer asked. "Three, actually." I said. I took off my jacket and my dragonfly wings have extended out. I fluttered in the air for a few seconds before coming down. "The next one you might wanna cover your ears." I said. Everyone covered their ears, hesitantly, but Will and Layla covered their ears, knowing what's going to happen. I let out my sonic scream and everyone was holding on to their ears, tightly and I think I made some windows shatter as well. When I stopped, everyone uncovered their ears. Then I made my way towards Boomer and did my mental manipulation. (A/N: Finger gestures are like Wanda Maximoff from Avengers: Age of Ultron) I could make him see any emotion from happiness, to sadness, to fear, etc… Right now, I am making him see his days from when he was Sonic Boom. I finally got him out of the trance and he gave me an impressed look. "Multi-power girl. Hero." Boomer commented.

A guy that can grow out six arms...hero

A girl that can shapeshift into a ball...sidekick

A guy with super spit...sidekick at first then turned out to be acid spit and turned to hero.

A guy with physical mimicry...hero with a slap on the butt, which got me concerned.

"Purple kid, let's go." Boomer said to Magenta. Magenta got onto the podium. "What's your schtick?" Boomer asked. "I'm a shapeshifter." Magenta replied. "All right, shift it." Boomer said. Magenta rolled her eyes and she shifts into...a guinea pig. "A guinea pig?" Boomer asked. "Yep." Magenta replied in a cute squeaky voice. "Not even a swarm of guinea pigs?" Boomer asked again. "Uh, no." Magenta replied. "Sidekick. Shoo!" Boomer said. "Bite me." Magenta retorted as she got off the podium and goes back into human form.

"You, flower child, let's go." Boomer said but Layla didn't go up there. "I believe in only using my powers when the situation demands it." Layla said. "Layla, don't." I hissed. "Well, you're in luck. This is the situation, and I'm demanding it." Boomer said. "But to participate in this test would be to support a flawed system. I think the whole hero-sidekick dichotomy only serves to…" Layla started but was cut off by Boomer once again. "Let me get this straight, are you refusing to show me your powers?" Boomer asked. "It's more complicated than that…" Layla started but was cut off by Boomer. "Sidekick!" he said, booming out a little. Then the bell rings.

"Alright, we'll pick it up right after lunch...starting with you." Boomer said, pointing over at Will.

Oh shit.


	3. First Day (Part 3): Lunch

**REVIEW TIMEE!1**

 **guest: thnx**

 **spooky jaz: I will**

 **Micky-Moo: thnx**

 **NutterButter123: I will be having Lash as romance**

 **Jacinda Gaines: thnx**

* * *

I was walking next to Magenta as I kept hearing Zach bitch on about Boomer. "That's not cool. I'm telling you, Boomer's gonna regret making me a sidekick. Okay, someday it will be dark, he'll be all alone walking to his car, he'll drop his keys and I won't glow to help him out." Zach complained. I rolled my eyes and I heard someone speak up. "You talking about me?" the familiar voice asked. We all turned around and saw Boomer. "N-No." Zach stuttered out with a fearful look on his face. "No what?" Boomer asked. "No, sir. No, sir. No, sir." Zach kept on repeating as Boomer turns into the guy that has physical mimicry. "Just messing with you, sidekick." he said as he pats Zach's shoulder and left. "You're not supposed to use your powers outside of the school gym!" Ethan exclaimed after him.

We had finally found a table. I was sitting next to Layla and across from Magenta. "The Cafeteria Staff requests the sidekicks to stop ordering Hero Sandwiches." I heard Principal Powers say over the intercom. "Am I crazy or is that guy really looking at us?" I heard Will ask. I turned around and there was a guy, clad in leather with long dark brown hair with a single red streak. He seems to be glaring at Will and me, but mostly Will. "Dude...that's Warren Peace." Zach sighed out. "That's Warren Peace?" Layla asked in disbelief. "Yeah." Zach replied. "I heard about him. His mom's a hero and his dad's a supervillain, Baron Battle." Layla said. "Where do we come in?" Will asked gesturing to himself and I. "Your guys' dad busted his dad. Quadruple life sentence." Ethan stated. "No chance of parole until after his third life." Magenta said. "That's great. It's our first day at Sky High and we already have an archenemy." Will said. "Is he still looking?" Will asked. "No." Layla replied. "No?" Will asked in hope. "No." Layla replied. Will checked to make sure but Warren is still glaring at him. "Thought you said he isn't looking." Will said, glaring at Layla.

'A reminder, there is no smoking on the school grounds...or freezing...or bursting into flames.' Principal Powers said over the intercom. Zach, Layla, Will and I were walking around Sky High...then we bumped into Gwen Grayson. Will is now having that infatuated look again. "I'm…" Will said, trailing off. "Will Stronghold." Gwen said with a smirk. "Ah, mind reader." Will said. "No, nametag." Gwen said, gesturing to the nametag. "Right. Uh...these are my friends and sister. That's Zach...that's…" Will was introducing but was cut off by Gwen. "Layla and Hayden, got it." Gwen said, nodding. "I'm Gwen." Gwen introduced herself...for the second time. "Hi." Layla said. "I love your skirt, Layla. Your jacket too, Hayden." Gwen complimented. "Thanks." Layla and I said in unison. I knew that Gwen's apology is really fake. "So, how's Power Placement going?" Gwen asked. "Um...Great!" Will lied. "I'm not surprised." Gwen said with a chuckle. "Hey, listen, I need a Freshman rep for the Homecoming Committee, so if you're interested, we can talk about over lunch." Gwen said. "I...eat lunch." Will said. Gwen giggled. "How cute is he?" she asked. Yep, he's adorable alright.

"So, I'll see you guys around?" Gwen asked before she waved goodbye to Will and shoulder bumped Layla. "I don't think she really liked my skirt." Layla said as her, Zach and I went back to Power Placement. But…

Where's Will?

Will's POV

I couldn't stop smiling at that beautiful girl, Gwen Grayson. I was about to follow Hayden, Zach and Layla but instead, I ran into Warren Peace. He gave me his intimidating glare and that made me go into the bathroom but as soon as I went into the bathroom, I heard a toilet flush and a soaked Ethan being shoved out the stall. His backpack was also wet and filled with toilet paper and another roll of toilet paper was thrown at his head. "See you...and thanks for the swirly." Ethan said, nervously as Speed and Lash came out of the same stall that Ethan was shoved out of. Ethan had now ran out of the bathroom.

"'Sup, guys?" I asked, nervously. I was hoping that I wouldn't be Speed and Lash's next victim. "The kid, uh...looked a little dehydrated." Speed said as Lash snickered. "So, how about it, Stronghold? You gonna hang with us this year?" Speed asked. "You gonna bring some pain to the sidekicks?" Lash asked. "Th- s- that's sounds like fun." I said stuttering and lying. I know most of my friends are gonna be sidekicks and I know I'm definitely gonna be a sidekick. "Good man. See you around." Speed said. "Okay." I said, nervously. Speed left and Lash was about to leave until he stopped.

"So, Stronghold...about your sister?" Lash asked with a smirk. I gave him a glare. He better not be taking advantage of Hayden. "Heard she warped Boomer's mind. I know she can do the same for me." Lash said with a smirk. "Stay away from Hayden." I said, even though I knew Hayden wouldn't date someone like Lash.

She wouldn't, right?

"What are gonna do about it, Stronghold? She's not a little girl anymore. Before I leave, uh, give her this." Lash said as he handed me a half sheet of paper and left. I unfolded it and the half sheet said…

Call me, princess

###-####

-Lash

I just crumpled the note and left. Lash better leave my sister alone.


	4. First Day (Part 4): The Aftermath

**REVIEW TIMEE!1**

 **Micky-Moo: Thnx**

 **Cow-Lover2214: Thnx. And I also have a spot spot for the bad boys as well**

* * *

Finally, Will had made it back to Power Placement after forever. "What took you so long?" I asked, hissing that out. "I'll tell you later." Will said as he went up the steps and onto the platform. For a few minutes, he was just standing there awkwardly. Then he turned to Boomer and he whispered something to him.

"What do you mean you don't know what your power is?" Boomer asked. Will just chuckled, nervously. But that made Boomer laugh. "I got it. You're messing with the coach. Just like your old man." Boomer said as he recovered from his laughing fit and as he pulled out his remote. "Car." Boomer said as he pressed the button. The same car that was dropped on Larry was dropped on Will. But instead of catching it like Larry did, Will immediately went to the floor. I had to wince out because who wouldn't wince at a car dropping on them? "Are you insane?" I heard Will say from under the car as he popped his head out from under the car. "I don't have super strength." Will said. Boomer pressed the button again and the car went back up.

Will recovered from the near-death experience as he got up from the floor. "Oh, I get it. You're a flyer, just like your mom and sister. Why didn't you say so?" Boomer asked as he pressed another button on his remote and it sends Will flying towards a pillar. I winced at the impact because that sounded hard. "Kid, come on. Quit messing around. I don't have all day. What's your power?" Boomer asked. "I don't have one." Will muttered. Boomer looks very disappointed.

"Stronghold... **SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDDDDDDDEEEKICK!** " Boomer boomed out, furiously.

"Strongholdette, take your brother up to Nurse Spex." Boomer said. I just nodded as I helped Will up. We were walking towards the office. "Now do you plan on telling dad?" I asked. "Probably." Will muttered in reply. "Now you wanna know why I was late to Power Placement?" Will asked. "You don't have to tell me." I said. "No. After what happened, you deserve to know." Will said. I could tell this might be important. "What happened?" I asked.

"Okay, I accidentally ran into Warren Peace…" Will started off. "The big, scary guy that hates us what dad did to his dad?" I asked. Will nodded before continuing. "So, I went into the bathroom and Ethan was shoved out of a stall and it looks like he had his head dunked in the toilet. When Ethan was shoved out, Lash and Speed came out of the same stall Ethan was shoved out. We exchange some words but when Speed left, Lash was talking about you." Will explained. "About?" I said, nervously.

I'm not saying that because I like the guy. I'm just...curious.

"It was about how you warped Boomer's mind. He gave me his number to give it to you, but I ripped it up and threw it away." Will said. "Good. I think he's trying to take advantage of me." I said. I could picture Lash as a bad boy who takes advantage of girls then throwing him away like a piece of trash. "I'll see you home." Will said as he hugged me and as he walked into Nurse Spex's office.

As I was walking down the halls, a blur came by me and I was knocked to the ground. "Okay, Strongholdette, how'd you do it?" I heard a voice ask. It was Speed. "How did I what?" I asked, getting up. "Warped Boomer's mind." Speed said, getting to the point. "It's a little something like this." I said as I was manipulating with Speed's mind and I was making him confused with his surroundings. I stopped that as he ran off with his super speed, finding some innocent sidekick to bully. "Huh, I was right." I heard. I turned around and it was Lash.

Great. As this day is going swell.

"What do you want?" I growled. "Easy, princess. I heard you warped Boomer's mind. I wouldn't mind if you warped with mine." Lash said with a smirk. "The fuck's wrong with you?" I said as I slapped him before walking back to Power Placement.

* * *

 **Lash's POV**

So, Stronghold's sister is a handful? I like that.

The first day went quicker than I thought because the last bell rang. "Dude, you still didn't tell me what happened?" Speed asked. "I had, uh, a little encounter with the Stronghold girl." I said with a smirk. "Dude, you gotta be careful around her. You know how she warped with my mind and Boomer's mind." Speed warned me. I just smirk. "Speed, when have I ever be careful?" I asked. I saw the brunette get on one of the buses so I decided to go on the same bus as her.

Boy, this should be an interesting ride.

Hayden's POV:

I decided to go in the way back of the bus. I could sense that someone is sitting next to me. And it was Lash.

God dammit, can this guy just leave me alone?

Well, it's too late since the bus is already off.

"Can you just leave me alone?" I asked, voicing out my earlier thoughts. "I can't help it, princess. You intrigue me." Lash said. "One, never call me princess and two, are you really trying to charm me?" I asked with a blank expression. "I don't know. How do you see it, Strongholdette?" Lash asked. Really, first princess and now Strongholdette? "I see it as a bad boy trying to take advantage of the new good girl." I said as the bus stopped. I could see it was at my bus stop so I got off of the bus.

As I was walking, I could hear footsteps along. "Hey, wait up!" I heard a familiar voice said. I groaned as I face palmed and groaned.

Does Lash ever heard of the word no?

"I swear, is this how you get a girl's attention?" I asked. "I never knew it was a crime to walk a lady home. You never know what kind of dangers could be here." Lash said. "Trust me, I'm no damsel in distress and I can actually fight my own battles." I said as we got to my house. "Damn, princess." Lash sighed out. "Hayden! My name's Hayden! Not princess!" I snapped. The door had opened and it revealed my parents. My dad had a stern expression while my mom was trying to contain her smile. "Hi dad." I said, innocently as I turned back to Lash. "Bye Rubber Boy." I muttered as I entered my house with my mom.

* * *

 **Lash's POV:**

Hayden went inside with Jetstream while I was standing near the Commander, who was not pleased with me with his daughter. "I'm gonna say this once and once only. Stay away from my daughter." The Commander said as he slammed the door in my face. He sounded like I was going to take advantage of her.

I won't take advantage of her...I'm starting to get intrigued by her.

No, Lash. You gotta focus on the plan.

* * *

 **Hayden's POV:**

Several seconds after my mom and I went in my house, my dad came in. "You gotta be careful with the guys at Sky High, Hayden. Some of them are bad news." my dad warned me as he walked away. "So, Hayden, who was that guy?" my mom asked as soon as my dad left. "Mom!" I groaned out as I hid my face behind my hands. "It can be just between you and I." my mom said. "He's just some senior who kept harassing me after Power Placement." I simply said. "Ooh, senior." my mom said, giving me a teasing look. I sighed out. "I think he just wants to take advantage me me." I said. "Who knows? Maybe it would turn around." my mom said.

The night came quick as I changed into a white loose crop top with Stitch on it, black and grey sweatpants from PINK and white Chuck Taylors. I had also put my hair up in a messy bun. I came downstairs as Will came in the house. "There he is." my dad said as Will walked through the door. "Hey." my mom greeted. "Man of the hour." my dad said. "Will, how'd it go?" my mom asked. "Dad, we need to talk." Will said. "You mean a little hero-to-hero talk, I think I might just know the place." my dad said with a smirk. I know what place he was talking about.

The Secret Sanctum.

After the talk between my mom and I about Lash and yet before I changed into my comfortable outfit, my dad took me to the Secret Sanctum after I told him that I got placed in Hero. "Hun." my mom said as she threw him the robot's eye, which my dad had easily caught.

Several minutes later, I have gotten a text from Will.

 **To: Hayden  
** **From: Will**

 _Meet me on the roof_

My dragonfly wings were out as I opened my bedroom window. I had flew over to where Will's bedroom window. I also saw Layla using her power to come up to the roof. "Hey Layla, Hayden." Will sighed out. "Hi." Layla said as Layla and I sat down next to Will. "So, where were you after school? I was worried." Layla asked. "I was at the nurse's office. And the news just keeps getting better and better that I'll never get my powers." Will said. "How'd your dad take it?" Layla asked. "Will didn't tell him." I said. "What was I supposed to do, Hayden? Dad showed me the Secret Sanctum." Will said. "Hayden's right. You have to tell him." Layla said. "My parents are the greatest superheroes on the planet. Everyone expects greatness from Hayden and I." Will said. "Will, you are great." I said. "Thanks." Will muttered.

"Okay, so you're a sidekick. It's not the end of the world. When life hands you lemons…" Layla started as she grew a branch that had an apple on it instead of a lemon. "Make apple juice?" Will asked, sarcastically. "I can't make lemons. I don't know what it is." Layla muttered. "See, now you have an awesome power and you would've made hero easily." Will said. "I'm not into labels." Layla answered, simply. "But why would you choose to be a sidekick?" Will asked. "Because I think the whole thing is stupid, dividing people into groups like that. I mean, what is this?" Layla replied. "High school?" Will asked, being a smart-ass again.

"The only place that it would happen." I muttered.


	5. Classes

**REVIEW TIMEE!1**

 **Mickey-Moo: I also can't wait for Lash trying to get Hayden's attention in this chapter and in future chapters**

 **jokergirl101t: I will**

* * *

I sighed as I walked into my first class of the day, which was Mad Science with Mr. Medulla. I walked into that class and sat down in the back. Then a man with a **REALLY** huge head came in.

"Hello and welcome to Mad Science. I am Mr. Medulla and any comments for my head will result in immediate detention. First things first, I will be assigning you to your lab partner for the year. I was tuning everything out until I heard…

"Hayden Stronghold and Jake Livingston." Mr. Medulla said as he pointed to a lab station that was in the middle. I had walked over to that lab station and it seems like my partner, who's name is apparently Jake, is not here. Then in came my annoyance...and it's only been a day.

The Rubber Band boy, Lash.

"Mr. Livingston, late as usual." Mr. Medulla started out.

Wait a minute…

"Please take your seat next to Miss Stronghold." Mr. Medulla continued.

No!

Why me?!

Lash had smirked as he sauntered his way to the seat next to me. "We meet again, Strongholdette." Lash said with a flirty look on his expression. "Can you repeat that? I don't speak assholian." I growled out. It all stopped as Medulla ended where everyone is now with their lab partners. "If you need any help, you can ask me or my teaching assistant, Miss Grayson." Mr. Medulla concluded as he nodded over to Gwen Grayson.

Well isn't that fucking dandy.

A little misfire happened in the classroom and Mr. Medulla had went to tell the students in the Hero Support class to not panic.

So far, I only had two classes with Lash, which were Mad Science and PE. Lash wouldn't leave me alone and the only time he leaves me alone is when he's with Speed. The day went on quickly and then there was lunch. I was glad that I had lunch with Will, Layla, Magenta, Ethan and Zach. Will said that he's holding some sort of study group and I agreed to be apart of it. As we were walking around the school grounds, we had passed the two frozen guys from yesterday. Magenta had gone up to them and banged on the ice but it was still solid.

The day had went by quicker than I thought because we were going home and we were screaming in delight as Ron had flew the bus home. And later that night, Layla, Magenta, Zach and Ethan had came over. I was sitting next to Magenta and near Layla. As they were doing their homework from Hero Support, I decided to do my own homework.

"Okay, #1. a zombie is charging at your hero. Do you either hand him a.) his silver-tipped crossbow, b.) a wooden spike, c.)..." I heard Will start to say but then Zach cuts him off. "Yo, that's so weak, man. I'm already holding his crossbow, man. Why dan't I just shoot him myself?" Zach asked. "Because we're Hero Support. And if your hero asks for a crossbow, you hand it to him." Ethan explained. "Or her." Layla added. "By the way, Zach, you can't kill a zombie, you can only...re kill him." Ethan added. "Or her." Layla added in again. "If you kids are all in here, who's out there saving the world?" I heard my dad ask.

"Hi dad." I said with a smile. "Dad, why you home so early?" Will asked. "After I stopped the superdome from collapsing, I was watching the game and I got to thinking. It's been awhile since Will and I tossed the old pigskin around so, I'd thought I'd hustle back home. But I see you, Layla and Hayden already made some new friends." my dad said. "It's an honor to meet you, sir." Ethan said as he stood up to shake my dad's hand. "What's your name and what's your power?" my dad asked. Oh no.

"I'm Ethan, and I melt." Ethan started, resulting in my dad on having a weirded out expression on his face. "Okay." he replied as he went over to Zach.

"Zach, I glow." Zach said as he shook my dad's hand. "I see." my dad said with the still the same expression on his face.

"Magenta, I shapeshift." Magenta said as she shook my dad's hand and his expression brightened. "Shapeshift!" my dad exclaimed in happiness. "Into a guinea pig." Magenta said, making my dad's expression fall. "Great...great. Really great." my dad said.

"Well, I'm gonna make a mean tuna fish salad sandwich. Anybody want one?" my dad asked. "No...no." Zach said. "Pleasure meeting everybody." my dad said as he left. Will gave me a look and we went into the kitchen a few seconds after my dad entered the kitchen. "They're a good bunch of kids, Will, Hayden." my dad started. "Yeah." Will sighed out. "Let me ask you two something though. Does that one kid really, you know, glow?" my dad asked. I just shrugged as Will answered with sometimes. "They really lowered the bar at that school since I went there." my dad said. Oh boy, now it's time to hear the truth about Will.

"Actually, he's a sidekick." Will said. "Oh, wow, that makes sense." my dad said before going back to his sandwich. "Yeah...Actually, they're all sidekicks." Will said. My dad had turned to Will. "Good for you, son. Kid of your stature hangin' out with a bunch of sidekicks. As a freshman? I didn't have the guts. And I can only imagine what your grandfather would have said if I'd have brought some of them home." my dad praised. I just bit my lip. Here it comes.

"You know, there's nothing wrong with being a sidekick." Will said. "Of course not. I used to have one. Saved my life once. Old...what's his name…" my dad said, trailing off. "So then, you would be fine with...if I was a sidekick." Will said. "Well, yeah, sure, I guess." my dad muttered. "Hayden, can you pass me the mayonnaise?" my dad asked. I had passed him the mayonnaise. "'Cause I am…" Will said. "Am what?" my dad asked. "A sidekick." Will said in all seriousness. "Who is?" my dad asked. "Me. Dad, I'm a sidekick, okay? I washed out at Power Placement." Will said.

"WASHED OUT!" my dad exclaimed in anger. "Boomer." my dad growled as he slammed his fist on the table. "Couldn't make the big time, so now he thinks he can pass judgement on some real heroes' kids, huh? Oh, it's a power trip, Will. That's all it is. Sonic Boom? Try gym teacher man." my dad said in a rage. "Dad, what are you doing?" I asked, nervously as he pulled out the phone. "I'm calling the school! The tuition we pay them!" my dad growled out as he broke another phone. "Dad, it's not Coach Boomer, it's me, okay. I don't have my powers." Will said, causing my dad's expression to fall.

"But you never said...I mean, you made it seem like…" my dad was saying. "Like I had super strength, like you? But I don't." Will said. My dad had a crestfallen look on his face but it soons turns to hope. "But you will, Will. You're just...You're just a late bloomer, that's what it is." my dad said. "Maybe, maybe not, But I don't care. Because really, the fact of the matter is I'm proud to be a sidekick." Will said as he was about to leave but he stopped. "Actually, I'm proud to be Hero Support." Will said as he went back to the living room.

My dad turned to me. "Did you know about this?" my dad asked. "I'm sorry." I sighed out as I went out to the living room to finish up my homework.


	6. With Fights Come Injuries

**REVIEW TIMEE!1**

 **Micky-Moo: Not yet, but he will get Hayden's attention, but not in the way he expected**

* * *

I walked onto the bus and flopped down on one of the seats, face down. "You okay, Hayden?" Magenta asked me. "Leave me alone to die." I said. "It's about Lash again, isn't it?" Magenta asked. I groaned at the mention of that fucktard's name. For the past week, he wouldn't leave me alone. "That bastard doesn't know what no means." I said. "Maybe he really likes you." Magenta said. I gave her a look that says that what she just said was fucked up. She now just realizes that. "Yes, that does sound really fucked up." Magenta said. "It's like my dad said. Some guys at Sky High are bad news and I have a feeling that Lash is one of those guys." I said as the bus landed at Sky High.

"Welcome to Sky High-" Ron started but a familiar striped arm had made it's way into the bus and stole Ron's hat. Ron had gotten out of the bus. Will, Layla, Zach, Ethan, Magenta and I had looked at each other with worried expressions and we went out of the bus. As expected, I saw the familiar blur (aka Speed) running around, wearing Ron's hat as Lash was taunting him. "C'mon. If you're not gonna respect me, at least respect the hat." Ron said. Lash just scoffed at that. I was now shaking with fury and red was clouding my vision.

* * *

 **Will's POV:**

Layla and I looked at each other with worried expressions. I know about Hayden's anger and I know she's about to explode.

"Cover your ears." I said. "Why?" Ethan asked. "Just do it." Layla said as everyone hesitantly covered their ears, even Ron covered his ears. Lash just had a confused expression as Hayden does her scream. Speed had come to a halt to cover his ears like bloody murder. Hayden stopped her scream as she knows that Speed was on his knees.

* * *

 **Hayden's POV:**

I was about to attack Lash and/or Speed, but they were lucky they were getting out alive because Zach was holding me back. I was trying to make him let me go. "C'mon guys. Give Ron his hat back." Will said as Lash was helping out his friend. "Alright. You heard the sidekick. Give him his hat back." Lash said as Speed gave Ron's hat over to Lash and as Speed puts on his own hat. Lash had thrown the hat at a nearby mud puddle near Ron's feet. The two dumbasses laughed as they walked away. "Catch you later, Stronghold!" Speed called out. "And princess, I'll see you in your dreams." Lash said, cockily as the duo went towards Sky High. I glared at the duo, mostly the Rubber Boy as Ron picked up his hat from the mud. "Thanks, Will, Hayden." Ron said. "Sure, Ron." Will and I said in unison.

Lash didn't harass me in class like he normally did. But at lunch, I sat with Layla, Magenta, Zach and Ethan and I got a distant look on my face. "Hayden, you okay?" Layla asked. "I'm having a bad feeling about lunch." I said. "What do you mean?" Layla asked. "Lash didn't harass me during classes, which was a first." I said. "Well, maybe he's getting the hint now." Magenta said. Then I spotted Will. "Over here." Magenta said. "Saved you a seat." Zach said, gesturing to the seat next to him. "I saved you a pudding." Ethan said. As Will was walking towards us, a blur passed us and stealing the pudding. I growled, knowing that Speed and Lash were here. "Now I know why." I muttered. As Will was walking towards us, I could see that Lash's arm had snaked through under the tables because Lash's hand had gotten ahold of Will's ankle, making him trip and spill his food all over...Warren Peace.

Warren had looked at Will with a really dark glare. Oh no. Oh no, oh no, oh no. This is bad. Really bad. This is really bad indeed. "I-I'm sorry." Will said, stuttering. "You will be." Warren growled. "Okay, let's not do this." Will said, trying to be peacemaker. "You think you can do whatever you want just because your name is Stronghold?" Warren asked, growling. "I'm sorry that my dad put your dad in jail…" Will started but Warren grabbed him by the shirt, viciously.

Dammit Will, you do not bring up the arrest of Baron Battle in front of Warren!

"Nobody talks about my father." Warren growled as he lets him go and lighting his hands on fire. "It's so on!" I heard Lash exclaim. Warren now has a fireball in his hand. "Mr. Boy, do something!" Layla cried out to the Hero Support teacher as everyone in the cafeteria was chanting Fight. "I'm on it!" Mr. Boy said as he threw his drink on the ground and was running towards Principal Powers's office. Will had used a nearby tray as a shield as Warren threw a fireball at him, but it hit the tray, melting it. I had been going past students and I got behind Warren and began my mind manipulating powers. I was trying to put calm through Warren's mind so he won't kill my brother. I could feel arms wrapped around my waist and they had pulled me back.

Warren's eyes soon resemble rage. I used all the strength in my dragonfly wings as they forced Lash's arms to unwrap from my waist as Warren had thrown a fireball at a nearby lunch stand. Meanwhile, Penny Lent's clones were pushing everyone out of the way as the original Penny was coming through the crowd with Gwen next to her. I was about to fly around the school to get back to Layla, Magenta, Zach and Ethan, but I wasn't high enough. Then all of a sudden, a fireball had striked a part of my wing and I came crashing down on one of the tables and everything had turned black.

* * *

 **Will's POV:**

After spraying Warren with the fire extinguisher, Principal Powers walked up with a very stern expression. I still can't believe that I got my powers. I see a few people were surrounding someone and my eyes widened as I saw who it was.

"Hayden!" I exclaimed as I was about to go over by her but the voice of Principal Powers. "Not so fast, Mr. Stronghold. I'm afraid you and Mr. Peace will have to follow me to detention." Principal Powers said as she now looked up where Lash was hanging. "Mr. Livingston, can you please get off of the ceiling and take Miss Stronghold to Nurse Spex." Principal Powers said. Is she serious? "But…" I started. "Not another word, Mr. Stronghold." Principal Powers said. I sighed as Warren and I followed her, distancing from each other.

* * *

 **Lash's POV:**

As soon as Peace and Stronghold left, I got down from the ceiling and a few people were surrounding someone and I know very well that it was Hayden. I was going past people. "Give her some air." I said as they left. I had lifted Hayden up, bridal style and I had taken her to Nurse Spex.

"Oh, dear! Set her down here." Nurse Spex said as I set her down in one of the nearby beds. Nurse Spex had left to go get some supplies for her. I heard a soft groan and Hayden woke up. "Where am I?" she asked, exhausted. It looked really adorable. "You're in the Nurse's office." I replied. "Rubber boy? That was you who took me here?" Hayden asked, surprised, yet still tired. "You know I'm not an asshole most of the time." I said. "Language!" I heard Nurse Spex said. "I'm gonna go. Get better soon, princess." I said as I left. Yep, it's official.

…

I couldn't help but fall in love with Hayden Stronghold.

But I can't be in love with her. I still got to stick with the plan.


	7. The Day After

**REVIEW TIMEE!1**

 **No Reviews :(**

* * *

I had to go home early because I would need more rest. My parents were furious after they knew what happened but I reassured them that Warren hitting my dragonfly wing with his fireball was an accident and it was. But after hearing that Will had nearly destroyed the cafeteria is what got my parents fuming. My dad wasn't as pissed but my mom was very pissed.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Will open the door that he got the door off of the hinges. Wait a minute...did he finally get his powers? "So, Will, anything interesting that happened at school today?" my mom asked, suspiciously. "Uh, as you may have noticed, I got my powers today." my brother said, lifting my mom in the air, but my mom still has the stern expression on her face. "Yes, we know. The principal called." my mom said as Will puts down my mom, sheepishly.

"Look, it's not as bad as it sounds. It's actually a funny, great story…" Will started to say but my mom cuts him off. "You nearly destroyed the cafeteria. Your sister had to be sent to the nurse's office." my mom said. "Yeah, but mom. I got my powers today." Will said. "You need to learn how to control them first." I said, speaking up for the first time. Will gave me an apologetic look as he now turns to my dad. "Sanctum, now." my dad said, sternly. As Will and my dad are going to the sanctum, my mom came up to me. "How're you feeling, sweetie?" my mom asked. "I'm fine. I just need water." I said as I was going into the kitchen to get a bottle of water.

"Mom, you know the guy I told you about a few weeks ago…" I started. "What guy?" my mom asked, getting interested. "The guy that didn't leave me alone on the first day of school?" I asked. "Oh, the guy on the front porch?" my mom asked. I nodded. "What about him?" my mom asked. "He...He was the one that took me to the nurse's office." I said. "Maybe I was right. Maybe he does annoy you just to get your attention." my mom said.

What my mom said about Lash annoying the living hell out of me to get my attention had been in my head for a few hours. My bedroom door has been knocked as I was trying to fall asleep. I lazily got up and opened the door. It was my brother. "Hayden, how're you feeling?" my brother asked. "Fine now. I heard what happened...about you getting your powers. Good for you." I said with a smile but it quickly changed to a worried look. "How did dad react?" I asked, remembering that my dad and Will went down to the Secret Sanctum. "He's not that pissed at me." WIll said. "Really?" I asked. He nods. "What happens if mom asked?" I asked. "Dad read me the Riot Act and he took away my XBox." Will said. I gave him a suspicious look. "Oh...Dad gave me an XBox." Will said, sheepishly.

Oh, I'm gonna get a lot of fun on that XBox.

On the next day of school, the fight was what everyone has been talking about. The bell had rang and Mr. Medulla has turned to face us. "Rays! From the silliness of the shrink ray to the devastation of the death ray, these are the very foundations of Mad Science." Mr. Medulla started until someone knocked on his door. I looked up and it was Will. Did he get transferred to hero classes? "Yes, they told me you were coming. Unfortunately, all the lab partners are taken. Suppose I could pair you with my teaching assistant." Mr. Medulla said as he now turned to Gwen. "Miss Grayson, my apologies." Mr. Medulla said and Will has that love struck look on his face. I watched in amusement as Mr. Medulla was trying to snap Will out of his thoughts and once Will snapped out of his thoughts, he quickly walked over to Gwen, stepping on Mr. Medulla's foot in the process.

We were given parts of a ray to build a freeze ray. I just looked over at Lash. "I have no idea how we do this." I said. Lash just chuckled and he started to guide me which part goes where. We had finished with the freeze ray when Mr. Medulla came over. "Very good, Miss Stronghold, Mr. Livingston. A." Mr. Medulla said, grading us in the process. I looked over at Lash in astonishment. In my weeks of being in this class, I still have no idea what the fuck is going on. "The perks of being friends with Gwen." Lash said. As soon as he said Gwen's name, I got that suspicious feeling in my stomach. But that went away as I heard Mr. Medulla scolding another student.

"Dreadful technique. You confused rays with beams. D-. I would give you an F but that would result me seeing you in summer school." Mr. Medulla said. I looked over at Will and Gwen as Mr. Medulla came over to their lab station. Will was stuttering as he was stuttering that Gwen made the freeze ray. "You're being to modest, Mr. Stronghold…" Mr. Medulla started as he shot the freeze ray at the kid he was scolding. "...but not modest enough. Miss Grayson, please let the students succeed _or fail_ on their own." Mr. Medulla said. I gave Lash a confusing look, going back to _the perks of being friends with Gwen_ statement. "Gwen's a technopath." Lash said as I nodded my head in realization.

It was soon lunchtime and I was with Layla, Magenta, Zach and Ethan as we were looking for Will. "Guys! Guys, over here!" I heard Will exclaim. Will was sitting next to Gwen, Penny and two other people I don't know. "Will? Sitting with Gwen Grayson?" Maj asked. "The man aims high. Gotta give him that." Zach said. "Magenta's right. I'm getting suspicious." I said. As soon as we got to the table, Penny duplicated herself to fill in the empty seats. "Sorry. All full." Penny said in a sweet yet bitchy tone. "That's okay. I think I see an empty table over there. C'mon guys." Layla said. I was about to leave with Layla, Magenta, Zach and Ethan until I heard Gwen speak up.

"Hayden, you can sit with us if you want." Gwen said. "No thanks. I'm good." I said in the same tone that Penny used and I left before giving a glare to Penny.

I was walking to my locker and I made it just in time for Will to ask Layla out. But that sweet moment ended as I saw Ethan. "Will!" Ethan exclaimed as a familiar striped arm pulled Ethan back. "Back to being an asshole again." I muttered as we went around the corner and Will had stopped Lash and Speed from shoving Ethan into a locker. Layla was seeing if Ethan was okay as I noticed a yellow-green glow in a locker. "Zach too." my brother said. Lash had opened the locker and Zach got out. "Not so tough with my boys and my girl around, huh." Zach challenged but Speed had glared, hard at Lash and Zach was backing up, almost if using me as a shield and I could've sworn I saw a hint of jealousy in Lash's eyes as Zach had called me _his girl._

"Boy, I am not your shield." I said to Zach, who was behind me as my attention was now to Lash and Speed. "Man, you just think you're so big and bad, huh Stronghold?" Lash said. Will tried to be a peacemaker but Ethan cuts him off. "Please. Will could totally take you." Ethan said. "You see what happened to Warren? You wanna piece of that?" Zach asked, pointing to Will. "You better watch it Stronghold or that big mouth is gonna get you in a lot of trouble." Speed threatened. "He didn't say anything." I said in Will's defense but Speed ignored me as his attention was on my brother. "Let's settle this in PE." Speed said. Will was about to speak up but Ethan cuts him off again.

"You're on. If Will beats you in Save the Citizen, you lay off the sidekicks for the rest of the year _and_ Lash would leave Hayden alone." Ethan said. "When was I involved in this?" I asked but then I was ignored. Thanks guys. "Yeah, if he loses, you can dunk Ethan's head in the toilet every day until graduation and Lash can take Hayden out on a datel." Zach said. I just facepalmed as Ethan spoke up. "Huh?" he said in utter confusion. "You got yourself a deal." Lash said then he turned to me with a smirk. "Make sure to show a lot of cleavage, princess." Lash said as Speed slammed the locker and they left.

"Guys, are you crazy? No freshman has won Save the Citizen…" Will started. "And Speed and Lash are undefeated." I finished. "And you barely know how to use your powers." Layla said, causing my brother and I to give a look. Not helping. "Sorry. Not helping." Layla apologized, sheepishly. "Will, you have no choice. You can't let them dunk Ethan's head in the toilet. Not again." Zach said as Will sighed. "What about Hayden, Will? Do you really want Lash to go out with her after he has been harassing her?" Zach asked. "Hell no." Will said with a little bit of a growl. "Then that might be a message for him to stay away from Hayden." Zach said. Even though Ethan and Zach are being complete dumbasses right now…

They are right.


	8. The Attack Behind Paper Lantern

**REVIEW TIMEE!1**

 **Cow-Lover2214: I'm thinking the same thing as you are. But I'll see how I turn this chapter out**

 **Micky-Moo: I don't know, let's see**

 **roses4359: Thnx and I will update soon. Look at the schedule on when the stories will be updated on my profile.**

* * *

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

David Ramirez and Katie Hamilton didn't have enough time to save the citizen, which was an animatronic doll, as it was now getting mauled by the spikes. Everyone had cheered at the citizen getting obliterated. Boomer blew the whistle. "Ramirez, Hamilton, your citizen had just been mulched because you failed to defeat your villains." Boomer told David and Katie. "Alright, next round. Speed, Lash, you wanna be heroes or villains?" Boomer asked. "Villains." Speed said as if it were obvious. "There's a surprise." Boomer muttered, sarcastically. "Alright, who do you wanna beat next?" Boomer asked. "We'll take little Stronghold…" Speed started, pointing at Will. "And, we pick Peace." Lash finished, pointing at Warren.

I'll even say it,

…

Will's screwed.

"Hothead, Stronghold, you're the heroes. You have 3 minutes to immobilize your opponents and save the citizen." Boomer said. "Ready...set...battle!" Boomer exclaimed. Lash went over and stretched out his arm to use as a slingshot. Speed was leaning back on it and Speed was off like a pinball in a pinball machine. Speed had managed to knock down both Will and Warren. Warren had gotten up but as soon as he gets up, Lash had wrapped his arms around Warren. "What now, Peace?!" Lash asked, taunting Warren. That made Warren to light his arms on fire and as the fire made contact with Lash's arms, he immediately retracts them. "Hey! Coach, that's a foul!" Lash complained but Boomer just laughed it off.

Meanwhile with Speed and Will, Speed was continuously knocking down Will. Now over by Warren and Lash, Warren threw a fireball at Lash but he steps aside and the fireball hits Boomer. I was now in a giggle fit. "Watch it, Hothead!" Boomer exclaimed. Hell, I think I saw Mr. Medulla and Mr. Boy snickering. Will got knocked down by Speed one more time and Will stood up and punched the wooden floor and it made a ripple effect, tripping Speed and Lash up. Speed lands perfectly on his feet as Lash lands on the bench. Will used Lash's elasticity to his advantage as Will was tying Lash up to a pole. I was laughing so hard that I had to lean on Layla for support.

Warren was throwing fireballs at Speed but was missing. "Hey! Save the citizen!" Warren exclaimed. Warren's right, they have 40 seconds left on the clock. Then, Speed was running in circles around Warren and Warren was on the ground. Wait, Speed is basically trying to kill Warren.

I know Warren's not my biggest fan and I'm not his biggest fan as well, but Speed's basically trying to commit murder!

20 seconds are left on the clock. "Come on!" Boomer yelled. Will easily picks up Speed and sends him straight into Lash, who is still tied to the pole and they were now send towards the barricade. I laughed at that. The countdown began as Will picks up Warren and threw him towards the citizen and Will and Warren fucking won!

"Time! He's alive! Heroes win!" Boomer exclaimed. I was jumping up and down, applauding. Yes, now the sidekicks won't get bullied anymore! But, why am I suddenly feeling guilty at the fact that Lash is gonna leave me alone.

No Hayden! You will not fall for Rubber Boy!

We were now home and I was planning to go to the Paper Lantern. And, if you're asking, I am **NOT** spying on Will and Layla's date. I'm just hungry.

Okay, I technically am. Plus, I'm hungry.

IS IT ILLEGAL TO SHIP TWO PEOPLE SO HARD AND BE HUNGRY?!

"Mom, dad, I'm gonna go to the…" I started but then I saw a certain brunette barbie. "Hey, Hayden." She said. Yep, you guessed _she_ is Gwen Grayson. "Oh, hi Gwen." I said then I turned to my parents. "I'm wondering if I could go to the Paper Lantern." I said to my mom. "Are you sure? We do have-" my mom said but I cut her off. "Can I?" I asked. "I suppose you could go." My dad said. "Thanks, see you guys later." I said, sending a short glare to Will as I left the house.

I can't believe he's doing this to Layla.

I entered the Paper Lantern and I had ordered fried rice and chow mein and I heard a familiar voice ask out my name. I turned around and the deep voice belonged to the last person I had expected…

"Warren? I didn't know you work here." I said. "Barely anyone knows I work here." Warren corrected. I was about to speak up but Warren cuts me off. "If you're looking for hippy chick, she's over there." Warren said as he pointed towards a booth. Layla is probably so sad right now that it isn't even funny. "I can't believe he did this to her." I muttered. "One question though, does hippy chick have a crush on Stronghold?" Warren asked. I chuckled. "I never knew it would be that obvious." I said. "Probably that's how Rubber Boy feels about you." Warren said. "Wait, what?" I asked, not believing my ears. "It's kind of obvious. He's harassing you so he could get your attention." Warren said. Then I heard the waitress yell out my order. "That's me." I said as I grabbed my takeout bag. Before I left, I turned to Warren.

"One question though, do you hate me?" I asked. "You never did anything to me to piss me off unlike your brother, so no. I think the real question should be do you hate me?" Warren asked. "Look, about that day, I know you never intended to hurt me. I know that our dads had a past, but what happened between our dads don't have to happen around us...so truce?" I asked, holding out my hand. Warren shook my hand, hesitantly. "See you at school, hothead." I said. "You too, Strongholdette." Warren said as I left.

I was walking towards my house until I felt eyes boring in the back of my skull. I turned around…

And nobody was there because I couldn't see through the darkness.

It's times like these that I would need Zach right now.

I turned back around as I continued walking I saw four or five guys come out of an alleyway. They look older like in their early or mid twenties but I could tell that they are bad news. They all look muscular and if they were to attack me, I wouldn't be able to overpower myself for that long. As I was trying to pass them, they all surrounded me and saying sexual and perverted comments about me. I look at the one who is blocking my way and I kicked him where the sun doesn't shine as he got to his knees, I tried to run but one of the guys have grabbed me. "We got ourselves a little feisty one, boys." He said and from what I could smell, his breath stinks of alcohol and cigarettes and I'll even admit...I'm afraid.

The guy that was holding onto me was dragging me into the alleyway they come out of as I dropped my food in my takeout bag in the process. They dragged me into a dark part of an alley where no one could see me. I tried fighting off the guys as they tried to sexually assault me but then it got into a beat down and it was 5-on-1.

* * *

 **Lash's POV:**

I was on my way home after hanging out with Speed and Penny over at some local diner. On my way home, I saw bag of chinese food that was just sitting there on the floor but then something has caught my eye.

I see a bunch of older guys beating up someone I couldn't even see because it was too damn dark out. But when I saw a strand of caramel brown hair, I know who it is…

It's Hayden!

I ran up to the four or five older guys and I started to beat up the one guy that looks like the leader of the group but some of his friends know that I'm here so they had backed off as they went away. I turned over to Hayden who is now in tears. Hayden just went up to me and hugged me for dear life. She was sobbing on my shoulder as I was caressing her hair. "Shhh. It's okay, Hayden. I'm here. They're not gonna hurt you anymore." I whispered in her ear.

And it's true.

I promise not to hurt Hayden.

But I know I have to because of the plan that will change my life.

* * *

 **Hayden's POV:**

I was so relieved that Lash was here.

After what seemed like a few minutes, Lash decided to take me home. I had my chinese food and we left the alleyway. "Why did you do it? Save me?" I asked. "I'm not that much of an asshat, you know. I couldn't stand there and watch you get hurt." Lash said. "Do you know how much I hate being a damsel in distress." I asked. Lash chuckled. "It's times like that where you do need someone to save you." Lash said. We made it to the backyard of my house. I had hugged Lash once again. "Thank you." I whispered then I looked at Lash's beautiful chocolate brown eyes. "Thank you for saving me when my brother is too ignorant to." I said as I kissed his cheek.

I had used my dragonfly wings to fly up to the window where my room was and I opened my window and stepped in. As I was eating, my dad came in, telling me that he is going to homecoming so him and mom could receive the Heroes of the Year award.

For some reason, I'm getting very suspicious about this so-called _Heroes-of-the-Year award_.


	9. NOT AN UPDATE

**I'm sorry that I disappointed you, but this is not an update.**

 **I am not gonna be here. I'm leaving for vacation from Saturday, March 26th all the way up till April 4th or April 5th.**

 **I'm gonna be on a cruise and wifi on cruises are** ** _very_** **expensive so there is no way I will be able to update from there.**

 **For those who are reading** ** _They're Not Evil, They're Misunderstood_** **and** ** _Meet Their Match,_** **I will update on the week that I will return.**

 **The Notification will be updated on every story I have written, so fair warning!**

 **~CrayCrayTay2**


	10. Mistaken Party (Part 1)

**REVIEW TIMEE!1**

 **BlackVeilNightwing: Thnx**

 **Guest: I will think about that offer**

 **Guest: I did have fun on that cruise**

* * *

Throughout this morning, I have been ignoring Will. I made it to the bus stop, where I was greeted by Layla. A few minutes later, Will came up by us. "Layla, Hayden, you two are not gonna believe what happened last night…" Will started. Layla was silent as she gave him a fortune cookie from the Paper Lantern. "Oh, I love these." Will muttered as he took the fortune cookie out of Layla's hand and ate it. He took the fortune out of his mouth. _"Your loyalties come clear when it comes to friends."_ Will said. Layla and I gave him looks. Then, it had dawned on Will.

"Oh, God. Oh, I totally spaced. I'm sorry. I know that you must wanna kill me." Will said. "Actually, just the opposite. I have something to tell you." Layla said. "Oh, yeah?" Will asked. "Yeah, but you first." Layla insisted. "It's about Homecoming…" Will started. "Really? Me too." Layla said with a huge smile. "I'm going with Gwen Grayson." Will said, excitedly. Layla's smile has dropped. "Can you believe it? Me going with the most amazing girl at Sky High?" Will asked, excitedly. "That's awesome." Layla said, but I knew it would be fake. If I were Layla, I would be at that position too. Then the bus came. I had sat at the seat that is across from Will and Layla.

"Layla, are you gonna tell us your Homecoming news?" I asked. "Oh, yeah. I almost forgot." Will added. "I'm going too." Layla said. "Really? Who with?" Will asked. "Who with?" Layla asked. "Yeah, who asked you?" Will asked. "Oh, who asked me...Warren Peace." Layla simply said.

Once we made it to Sky High, Will has been non-stop bitching about Warren Peace. "Warren Peace? You can't be serious. Layla, the guy's a psycho and he's my biggest enemy. How could you go with him? When did you guys start hanging out?" Will asked. Once we made it to Mr. Boy's class, Layla turned around to face Will. "Last night, 8:00, at the Paper Lantern." Layla snapped as she went into the classroom. Will turned to look at me. I just glared at him. "Just because he's your enemy, doesn't mean that he has to be ours." I snarled as I turned to walk away.

"Are you serious, Hayden? I thought he hated you." Will said. "Last time I checked, I did nothing to him, Will." I snapped. "Is Lash rubbing off on you? Because I think he is." Will said and that's when I snapped. "WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU WHEN I NEEDED YOU, HUH?!" I yelled, asking him. When I turned a corner, I felt my heart drop.

There stood Lash making out with some blonde bimbo. "You actually think that he has feelings for you? He just wants you for one thing. That is absolutely pathetic." Will said. I had turned to Will, glaring at him with tears in my eyes and I slapped him. After I slapped my ignorant brother, I had stormed off to my first class.

Throughout Mad Science, Lash keeps on trying to strike a conversation with me, but I wasn't having it. When the bell rang, I quickly got out of my seat and quickly got out of the classroom. "Hayden. Hayden!" I heard and I turned around and saw Lash. I had glared at him. "What the fuck did I do to receive the cold shoulder?" Lash asked. I turned around to glare at him. "Ask your sloppy seconds. Am I really a chase for you, huh?" I asked. "Hayden, just let me expl-..." Lash started but I just slapped him and walked away.

After he saved me and when I started to develop feelings for him, that is just what he does?

I had gotten my lunch and Magenta and Layla were sitting at Warren's table. What the fuck? I just shrugged as I went over and sat down by Layla. Warren was about to speak up but I cut him off. "Don't even ask me to move. I already slapped two ignorant jackasses and I'm not in the mood." I said. Warren just raised his eyebrows in amusement. Then Ethan sat across from me.

"Hey, we're eating at Warren's table now? I feel extremely dangerous." Ethan said. "Woah, woah." Warren said. "This guy bothering you, Magenta?" Zach asked Magenta. Over the course of the school year, Zach had developed a crush on Magenta, which I find **extremely** cute. "Try the other way around." Warren growled. "Does anyone else need a date for homecoming?" Warren asked, getting irritated. Ethan raised his hand then slowly puts it down. "Whatever. I'll go with you, Ethan. It's not like I don't have a date or anything." I said.

Then all of a sudden, Layla started laughing. We all just give her a confused look. "Warren, you are crazy." Layla said but when I looked up, Will has a look of confusion and betrayal on his face. Now I see what this is…

Layla is trying to get Will jealous.

"Please, I promise I'll make this as painless as possible." Layla said. "So, you're not doing this because you like me or anything. You're doing this to get to Stronghold." Warren said, completely understanding the whole ordeal. "Yeah." Layla said, sheepishly. "Then, I'm in." Warren said, smiling a bit before the smile fell. "But I'm not renting a tux." Warren said as he left the table but not after bumping his backpack against Zach. "If Warren's not here, is this still the tough guy table?" Ethan asked. I just rolled my eyes for an answer.

I was on the fountain, doing homework while Ethan was playing some game while Zach and Magenta were talking. "Yeah, so I think Homecoming's stupid." Zach said. "So, I'll think I'll go." Magenta said. "Yeah, me too." Zach said, quickly. "'Sup, guys?" I heard Will say as him and Zach did some secret handshake as Gwen pulled him along. I watched in amusement as Layla was trying to flirt with Warren, only for her hand to get burnt.

Because my parents are on some mission in Europe, Will and I have the house to ourselves. Earlier after school, Layla, Magenta and I were shopping for our homecoming dresses. Gwen came over to help Will study for his midterm. I'm glad my room is not near Will's room because we all know what studying goes to. I was watching _The Lost Boys_ and I had popcorn with me and I was all set to go. I paused the movie so I could get some soda. When I opened the door, there was a party going on.

Mom and dad are _**not**_ gonna kill Will _**until**_ I get my hands on him first.

Luckily, I have a key to my bedroom door, so I locked it so a couple won't do things in my bedroom. I had gone downstairs to find Will and I found him eventually.

"What the flying fuck, Will?" I asked, snarling. "Hayden, thank god you're here. Help me get rid of them." Will said. I just chuckled, sinisterly. "This is _**your** _ mess to clean up. Not mine." I said. "Hayd-" Will started but I cut him off. "It's _**not**_ just the party, your popularity has gotten out of hand that you are starting to practically ignore our friends and me." I started to rage out. Will started to speak up but I interrupt him.

"Let's talk about your new friends, shall we? We have Penny, who doesn't know how to be a real woman because of the fact that she's always having her clones with and she doesn't know how to keep her legs shut. Then you got Speed, who's basically trying to commit murder after what he did to Warren at Save The Citizen. Then of course you have Lash. We all know the real reason why Lash is so popular." I raged out. Will was very quiet. "Gwen is using you, Will! You are just _**too**_ fucking blind to see it. And, as far as _I'm_ concerned, I _don't_ have a brother anymore." I snapped as I went up the stairs and unlocked my door and shut it as well as locking it. I froze as I heard a certain voice.

"So, this is what Hayden Stronghold's room looks like."


	11. Mistaken Party (Part 2)

**REVIEW TIMEE!1**

 **spanky1988 . awj: It's here**

 **NutterButter123: Let's find out and see**

 **AnimeHunter411: I know. I did have fun. And thank you for the support**

 **Flowerchild23: Let's see**

 **Cow-Lover2214: Thank you for loving Hayden for who I made her to be**

 **hateme101: I will**

 **roses4359: Let's find out who's in her room**

* * *

I had turned around and the jackass that snuck into my room was…

Lash.

What the fuck is he doing here?

"I gotta say. I thought it would be like most girls and would be very girly. Let's just say you got...taste, is it?" Lash said. I glared at Lash. Very hardly, may I add. "Get the fuck out!" I growled, trying to get Lash out through the window that I now see is open so he could get the hell out. "Woah, babe, why the animosity?" Lash said. "Why don't you ask your sloppy seconds." I growled. "Hayden, listen…" Lash started, but I cut him off. "Everyone was right. You did only want me for-" I started but he grabs me by the shoulders. "WOULD YOU JUST LISTEN TO ME?!" Lash asked, exclaiming.

I'll even admit it. I rarely get scared. But Lash yelling at me like that? I've never heard him yell. But, I know I have to stand my ground, even against the guy whom I thought I loved would hurt me. Lash look of anger dropped as he saw the minimal fear I had. "Look, Hayden, I'm sorry. But you need to hear this." Lash said. "Just talk already." I said, getting impatient.

"Look, she forced herself on me…" Lash started. "And you didn't do _anything_ to stop her?" I asked with a disbelieving look. Lash was about to speak up but I cut him off. "I swear, if you don't have anything to back that up, I swear I'm throwing you out of my room through the window." I said. Lash puts his hands up in surrender. I then gave him a serious look. "Okay, the reason I didn't do anything is because she got her arms around me so tight that I can't get out." Lash said. "How the fuck am I gonna know that you're…" I started but Lash cut me off by placing his lips on mine.

I was in so much shock that I couldn't kiss back. Lash tore his lips away from mine and looked deep into my eyes. Then I leaned up, because he was so freakishly tall, and kissed him.

Because I couldn't remember the first time that Lash kissed me shocked me, I could feel the passion in this kiss. The kiss was getting deeper when Lash licked my lips to deepen the kiss up. At first, I didn't object, but then Lash moves his hands down to my ass and squeezed it. I gasped and he allowed his tongue to go in. Our tongues were battling for dominance but eventually, he won. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he guided me to my bed.

When Lash laid me down on the bed, he disconnects his lips from mine, but our noses are still touching each other. "I know this is a little short notice, but Homecoming's coming up…" Lash started. "You're lucky I bought a dress. Now, shut up." I said as I connected my lips to Lash's like last time, Lash tired to make it deeper, but I didn't let him and that caused him to lower his hands to my ass and squeeze it and making me gasp. When our tongues were battling for dominance, he won.

We were making out for a several moments before he kissed his way down my cheek, down to my jawline and right at my neck. I bit my lip to hold in the moan but he was now sucking at the spot that is under my ear that I couldn't hold it in anymore and I moaned out but I moaned even louder as his hands were groping my chest. That was going on for a while until…

"WHEN I REACH THE COUNT OF THREE, I WANT EVERYONE OUT OF THIS HOUSE!"

My eyes widened as Lash stopped sucking on my neck. "Shit, that's my dad!" I hissed. "Fuck!" Lash hissed. "You need to go." I said, leading Lash to my window. "About Homecoming…" Lash started. "Yes, I'll go with you. Now go before my dad kills you!" I hissed and then he went through my window and closing it. I went over to the bathroom that was near my bedroom and saw a huge reddish purplish mark on my neck...at the same spot Lash was sucking at.

DAMMIT LASH!

Luckily, I found some foundation and put some on my neck and after I did that I raced back into my room. As I was continuing to watch the movie, I heard a knock on my door. "Come in." I called out. The door opened, revealing my dad. "Hey, sweetheart, I thought you'd be down with that party downstairs." my dad said. "You know how much I don't like crowds, dad." I said. "True. Hey, I need to ask you something. Is Will okay?" my dad asked. I just shrugged. "I was in my room the whole time." I said. "Oh, okay, I thought he'd might come up to your room and told you what's…" my dad started but then my phone went off. I looked to see who it was and it was Magenta.

"Hey Maj." I said. _"You need to come over to Layla's house right now."_ Magenta said. "Maj, what happened?" I asked. _"I'll tell you as soon as you get here. Plus, bring some more clothes because we're sleeping over at Layla's house."_ Maj said. I hung up the phone and looked over to my dad. "It was Magenta. She's inviting me to a last minute sleepover with her and Layla. Can I go?" I asked. "I suppose." my dad said. Then he went over to me and hugged me. "Have a good night, sweetie." my dad said as he kissed my forehead. I got on a black crop top that says Anti-You in white text and black pajama shorts. Over that, I put on a Batman hoodie and white Nike sweatpants. I put on some Nirvana converse and I packed an overnight bag. I left the house and went straight next door.

I knocked on the door and Maj opened it. She looked relieved. "Thank God you're here." Maj said. "Maj, what the hell is going on?" I asked as I got into the house that was full of plants. "Layla, she's really upset." Maj said. "Why is she upset?" I asked then we got to the living room and Layla was a complete mess. "I'll let you ask that question." Maj said. I went over to Layla and her eyes were red and blotchy and her cheeks are tear-stained. "Lay, what happened?" I asked. "G-Gwen is what happened." Layla said, her throat being scratchy. "What did she do?" I asked.

"So, I walked into the party and everyone was giving me dirty looks. Then Penny asked what I was doing here then Gwen came along." Layla started to explain. "What did Gwen say?" I asked. "After I asked her where Will was, Gwen told me that he was ignoring me, that my crush on Will is too obvious and that he's not interested in me and not like I could take a hint and she also said that I was an embarrassment to him." Layla said and I could tell that she's trying to hold back tears. "Wow, Will and Gwen really deserve each other." I said. "That's what I said before I left." Layla said. "Oh, don't worry I had my few share of words for Will." I said. I heard Maj chuckle in amusement. "What did you say?" Maj asked. "I basically blew up at him. When he asked me to help him clean up the party, I told them that it was his mess and not mine. Will tried to make some lame-ass excuse but I told him that his popularity was in the way and I talked the truth about his new friends, Penny and Speed." I said. "You didn't say Lash though." Maj counter argued. "Well, Lash too, until…" I said, biting my lip in an unsure way. Maj and Layla's eyes widened.

"Holy crap, are you two dating now?" Maj asked. "I think you might call it that." I said. "Seriously Hayden? _Him_ of all people?" Layla asked. "Hey, easy on her, Layla." Maj said before she turned to me. "Even though he's a complete jackass, I could see you and him going out." Maj said. Later that night, I called Ethan to tell him that I'm going with Lash now. Even though he hates the guy for what he did to him, he said that it was okay. I had taken off my Batman hoodie and my Nike sweatpants and I fell asleep.

I wonder how Homecoming would go.


	12. Homecoming Hell: Part 1

**REVIEW TIMEE!1**

 **Flowerchild23: Thnx**

 **hateme101: Thnx**

 **Irianna Marie: Idk. Let's find out**

* * *

When it had turn morning, I went home from Layla's house. Now, it's in the middle of the afternoon and I was about to start getting ready for homecoming until I heard something outside my window. I was going out to see what was out my window then a hand was on my arm, causing me to scream out. "Chill, Hayden. It's just me." I heard a deep voice. It was Lash. As Lash was getting in my room through the window, I quickly put my dress in my closet and closed the closet door. "Aw, not even a peek, babe?" Lash asked. "You're not seeing it until homecoming." I said. "You know you're really adorable when you're trying to be mad at me." Lash said. I just facepalm.

"Lash, why are you even in my room?" I asked. Lash leaned into whisper. "I wanted to finish what we started last night." He whispered huskily in my ear before nibbling on it. His hands were on my hips and my arms around his neck. Lash was leaning me down on the bed, so that he was hovering over me. He trailed his lips from my ear to down my neck. I bit my lip to hold in a moan. "Lash, my parents are in the other room and I don't want them to see that their only daughter has a hickey on her neck." I hissed. Lash had pulled himself away from my neck. "Then I guess you just have to be quiet." Lash muttered, his breath hitting my lips. He leaned in and connected our lips together. I was about to kiss back but I could hear my door open. I had shoved him off of me just in time to see my parents outside of my room. My dad had a blank look on his face and my mom looked like she was fighting off a smirk.

"Please tell me I didn't see my teenage daughter make out with a boy, who apparently is her boyfriend." my dad said, covering his hands over his eyes. "Hi, sir…" Lash started. "Get out." my dad said, sternly as his hands were still over his eyes. "O-Okay then." Lash said, nervously as he left my room and it wasn't even through my window this time. As soon as Lash was gone, my dad uncovered his eyes. "Is that the same boy…" my dad started but I cut him off. "Yes, that was the same guy that used to annoy the living crap out of me." I said. "Is he your homecoming date?" my dad asked. "Yes…" I said, hesitantly. "Look, if you really like this guy, then...I can't believe I'm saying this...if you really like this guy, I'm allowing you to date him." my dad said, hesitantly. I was shocked. "R-Really?" I asked in disbelief. "If you're happy, then I'll try my best to be happy for you. Just never let me see you two make out again." my dad said. "Yeah, yeah." I said as he left. My mom looked at me with a smirk. "I told you that he liked you." she said. "I get it, mom. You don't have to force me to say I told you so." I said. "Okay, now go get ready for your date." my mom said, teasingly. "Mom!" I exclaimed. My mom just giggled as she left.

I was ready. I had my hair curled and it was cascading down my back. I had on a strapless blue dress that stopped at knee high but on the left side, it continued down to my feet, black peep toe sandals, a black velvet pearl choker, a black cuff with gold studs and blue stud earrings. I grabbed my phone, putting it in my black and blue clutch and when I was about to walk down the stairs, I heard someone say my name. "Hayden." the familiar voice rang out. I turned around and it was…

Will.

And he was still not in some sort of suit for homecoming.

"Are you gonna get ready for Gwen or someth-" I started but when he cut me off, what he said shocked me. "I'm not going to homecoming. I dumped Gwen last night." Will said. "What happened?" I asked. "I know everything that she said to Layla." Will admitted. "Did you also know about the fact that Layla has the most obvious crush on you?" I asked, retorting. "Yes, I know. Warren told me about him and Layla going to the dance to make sure I'm jealous." Will said. "I'm so sorry about what happened recently…" Will started. "You know what, just forget about it. You now know Gwen's true colors." I said. "You look really beautiful, sis." Will breathed out. "Thanks, bro." I said as I hugged him. Then I released from the hug. "You sure you're gonna be okay not going to homecoming?" I asked. "I'll be fine. Go have fun, Hayden." Will said. I sighed as I hesitantly walk down the stairs and out of the house. I went outside and my dragonfly wings came out and I flew up to the school.

When I made it to Sky High, I had to smooth out my dress and had to make sure my hair didn't fall out of place. I had walked into the school and into the gym where homecoming was being held. I had walked into the gym and it was decorated beautifully. I have gone over by Layla and Warren, who were over by the punch table. "Hey guys." I said, awkwardly. "Oh my god, you look gorgeous, Hayden!" Layla exclaimed as she hugged me. "Thanks." I said. "You cleaned up nice, Strongholdette." I heard Warren said. I turned to Warren. "As do you, Peace. But, I thought you weren't gonna rent a tux." I said. "It was my dad's. Not enough use for it in solitary." Warren said. I just fell silent as he mentioned his dad in solitary, but I silently thanked Layla as she changes the subject. "Your boyfriend is such a jackass, by the way." Layla said. "What did he do now?" I asked. Warren just pointed behind me and behind me was Mr. Boy, who was handing out punch by the way, had a red spot on his white shirt. I rolled my eyes. "For some reason, I've gotten used to his obnoxiousness." I said. "I'm gonna go find Ethan, Zach and Maj." I said. "See you soon." Layla said.

As I was beginning for my search for Zach, Magenta or Ethan on the dance floor, I could feel someone come up behind me. "You know you're looking really beautiful tonight." I heard someone whisper in my ear as that someone was kissing my jawline, repeatedly. I knew that it was Lash. I turned around to face him. "You have a high sex drive, don't you?" I ask with a smirk. "Only for what you're doing to me in that dress." Lash said with a smirk. "The stripes? Why am I not surprised?" I said, sarcastically, as I was leaning closer to him. "You know you love it, babe." Lash whispered against my lips as he kisses me, deeply. Before things were about to get hotter, I heard Principal Powers's voice. " _Welcome, Commander and Jetstream!"_ I heard Principal Powers exclaim and as everyone cheered. "I need to talk to you." Lash whispered in my ear. I got a suspicious look on my face as Lash grabs my hand and pulled me out of the gym.

Lash was leading me towards one of the classrooms. "Lash, if you're telling me that…" I started. "It's not that." Lash said, sounding very serious. Lash lets me go into the classroom first. "Okay, what do you want to-" I started but when I turned around, the door was closed and when I tried to open it, it was locked.

What the fuck is going on?

* * *

 **Lash's POV:**

I'm so sorry, Hayden.

I love you.

But what has to be done needs to be done.


	13. Homecoming Hell: Part 2

**REVIEW TIMEE!1**

 **spanky1988 . awj: Chapter 13 will be up**

 **Cow-Lover2214: Thank you for the support :)**

 **hateme101: Thank you :)**

* * *

Lash had locked me in the Mad Science classroom a few minutes ago. I tried to get out of the classroom, but it was pointless.

It's times like these that I wish that I had a wand from Harry Potter so I could alohomora my way out of the classroom.

Of course.

It's that simple.

I tried my telekinesis to see if the lock would open, but it wasn't working. Then I noticed the little glass window in the door. I used my sonic scream so the glass would break.

It did break. I had slipped my arm through the little opening.

Fuck! It needs a key.

I see the key on a lanyard and on the desk. I retreated my arm from the little opening and I went over to the desk, grabbed the lanyard and went back to the door, so I could slip my arm through the little opening and I unlocked the door. As soon as I knew that the door was unlocked, I left the key in there, opened the door, then I locked the door again and I threw the key back into the classroom via the little opening through the door.

I run down the hallways to get back to the gym. "Hayden!" I heard a familiar voice. I turned around and...Will is here? "I thought you weren't going to Homecoming." I said. "Look, there's something very important I need to tell you…" Will started but then he notices this yellow-green glow. Wait, didn't Zach say he could glow? Will opened the air vent and out came Zach. "'Sup, kids?" Zach asked. Zach came out and so did Magenta, Layla, Ethan and Warren.

"Guys, you need to hear this. Gwen…" Will started. "Is Royal Pain's daughter." Layla finished. "What?" I asked. "Yeah, and she…" Will started again. "Stole the pacifier." Warren finished. "Right." Will said. "Wait, huh?" I asked. "And, she turned everyone into babies, including your guys' parents." Zach said. "Okay, that I didn't know." Will said. "Okay, what the hell was going on?" I asked. "Where were you where that all happened?" Ethan asked. "Lash said he wanted to talk to me and he locked me in the Mad Science Room." I said. "This is more than the great Will Stronghold can handle." Layla said, sarcastically. "She's right. It's going to take all of us." Will said. "All of who? You, Warren and Hayden? The rest of us are just sidekicks." Maj said.

"Just because you have powers, it doesn't make you a hero. It makes you a jerk. It makes _me_ a jerk. Guess what I'm trying to say is…" Will started. "We get it. You've been a jerk." Layla said. "Layla, if my homecoming date ends up killing me tonight, I just want you to know…" Will started before he pulled Layla into him, kissing her. "FINALLY! YES!" I yelled. Everyone was staring at me with a confused expression. "What? It's a long time coming, people." I said, innocently. Unfortunately, Will and Layla's makeout session came to a short. "Isn't that sweet…I hate sweet." I heard a familiar sweet yet bitchy voice followed by an obnoxious laugh. We all turned around and it was Penny, Speed and Lash. When my eyes landed on Lash, my eyes widened and I had a look of betrayal on my face.

He was in on this the whole fucking time? I'm not surprised that Penny and Speed were in on this, but was everyone right?

Was Lash using me just to get to my parents' demise?

"You guys were in on this too. Why am I not surprised?" Will said. "You go take care of Gwen. We'll handle these clowns." Warren said, taking off his jacket. Lash and Speed came down the steps. "Go." Layla whispered. As Will went through the wall and as Magenta and Zach went through the vents, my look of betrayal quickly disintegrated to a look that is a whole new level of anger and rage. Warren lights his hands up and Speed sped past Warren, making him go after Speed. I decided to go help Warren with Speed.

Speed was playing some mind game with Warren and I. Speed was using his power to his advantage but as Speed was running, Ethan melted and Warren and I turned a corner and he threw a fireball as I used my sonic scream to blast him into the gargoyles. "Way to go, popsicle." Warren said as Ethan went back up to human form and as they high fived. Ethan turned to me. "Lash's in the bathroom." Ethan said. I sighed as I went towards the bathroom.

As I went in, I heard gurgling noises. It sounded like it came from the last stall. I went to the last stall and there was Lash, whose head was in the toilet. I used my telekinesis to get his head out of the toilet. As he was regaining his breath, I used my mental manipulation. I was trying to make him see fear. "Hell hath no fury than a woman scorned." I whispered in his ear.

I know that I was acting like a crazy bitch right now, but it was well-deserved justice.

As I was about to walk out of the bathroom, I heard a yell. "LEAVE HER ALONE, GWEN!" I heard Lash yell. I had turned around and Lash got out of the stall and he leaned against the wall, clutching his head. "LET HER GO! LET HAYDEN GO!" Lash yelled again. My eyes widened in realization.

He...actually cared?

No.

That can't be.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HER! STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Lash was yelling as I was quickly making my way back towards Lash. I did the finger motion to get him out of there. Lash was regaining his breath and I grabbed him by the tie. Then he fessed up.

"Okay. I can't do this anymore. I know that I could make you happy, but if you want me to rot in that prison cell for being a part of Gwen's ploy, then I guess I have to rot in that prison for you. At least I could go into prison as a happy man who had loved this innocent girl who didn't deserve to be hurt by me." Lash said. My look of rage went down to sorrow. I let go of Lash's tie and I gave out a hand to help him up. He took my hand and he stood up.

Lash pulled me against him and he had pressed his lips against mine. As the kiss was about to go deep, I pulled away because I was getting emotional. "Did you really mean it? Do you love me?" I asked. Lash nodded. "I really do." he said. I just chuckled as a tear went down as I kissed him again. When the kiss was about to get more heated, I could hear someone come in through the door.

I pulled away from Lash and I saw Layla. "What are you doing with…" Layla started but I cut her off. "It's okay. He's with us now." I said. Layla huffed out a breath. "Okay, you need to hear this. Penny told me that Royal Pain sabotaged the anti-gravity device." Layla started. I turned to Lash. "Is this true?" I asked. Lash sighed and he nodded. Layla spoke up,

"We only have 10 minutes to save the school from falling out of the sky."


	14. Saving Sky High

**REVIEW TIMEE!1**

 **Cow-Lover2214: Idk, let's see**

 **Agent Arabella: Sorry**

* * *

Layla had unfolded the map of Sky High in front of her, Ethan, Zach and Maj. Warren, Lash and I were leaning against the lockers. "Here's the anti gravity room." Layla started as she pointed to the anti gravity room. "Didn't Royal Pain seal out every route?" Maj asked. "What about this conduit?" Ethan asked as he pointed to a conduit that's so small that a mouse had to fit through that. "Right. You have to be like a rat to fit in there." Zach said, voicing out my thoughts. Then I noticed something.

Maj can turn into a guinea pig...it's like the size of the rat.

We all stared at Maj and she noticed the stares. "Oh great." Maj said, sarcastically. As Maj was gonna do her thing as Ethan and Zach are on lookout, I secretly walked away from the group because I could sense something bad happening in the gym.

* * *

 **Lash's POV:**

As the Guinea Pig girl was going through the small conduit as Glowstick and Popsicle are watching over. I was looking for a familiar, beautiful, brunette...but she's nowhere in sight. "Uh, guys...where did Hayden go?" I asked out. Then the hippy's eyes widened. "She probably went to the gym." the hippy said as she ran off. Peace and I were following her, immediately.

We finally made it to the gym and we had walked in on the fight between Gwen and Stronghold. "Will!" Hayden exclaimed. Stronghold got distracted when Gwen punched him and he went flying towards the window. "No!" the hippy yelled as the dragonfly wings from Hayden's back came out and she flew out the window. "Hayden!" I yelled, trying to go after her, but Peace held me back.

* * *

 **Hayden's POV:**

I flew out the window to save Will from falling 30,000 feet in the air. Then all of a sudden, Will was flying towards me. Confusion was etched onto my face. "Since when can you fly?" I asked. "Just found out about it." Will said. "I have an idea." I said, a plan forming in my head. I grabbed Will by the sweatshirt and we flew up towards Sky High.

* * *

 **Lash's POV:**

Gwen, or Royal Pain, stood up moments after Will was punched through the window and Hayden flew out of the window. "And there goes your last chance of stopping me." Gwen said. "We'll see about that." the hippy said, going after Gwen, but Peace and I held her back because I saw Hayden and Stronghold. "Hey, queen bitch of the seven seas!" Hayden called. Royal Pain turned around. "We're not dead!" Hayden exclaimed as she flew through the window and Stronghold was flying.

As Hayden got to the ground and as her dragonfly wings went back into her back, I ran up to her and hugged her. "Don't ever do that to me again." I breathed out.

* * *

 **Hayden's POV:**

"Surprised? So am I." Will said. "You're flying? That's impossible!" Royal Pain yelled as Will flew into the gym and picked up Royal Pain and picked her up and flew towards the ceiling and threw her on the ground. Will punched the mask off of Royal Pain, revealing an unconscious Gwen.

I went up and hugged Will, glad that he's okay. As I let go of the hug, Will and Lash nodded at each other in respect. Layla went up to Will and hugged him for dear life as Warren pats him on the shoulder in respect. Then all of the sudden, the school starts falling.

"The school is falling!" Layla exclaimed. "Yeah, we get that!" Lash snapped. Then Will flew out of the window. I would too, but I don't have super strength like he does. "Maj, whatever you're doing in there, please hurry up!" I exclaimed, hoping Maj would do something. Then a few moments later, the school stopped from falling and it was flown back into the air.

After the school comes to it's resting place in the sky, I knew that Lash had to be in detention with Gwen, Penny and Speed. I was helping to unload the babies from the bus. Yeah, apparently, Stitches, Royal Pain's sidekick, tried to steal the bus, but then he ran into Ron. "Now what?" I asked. "Beats me." Will said. "Perhaps, I could be of assistance." I heard. I turned around and saw a baby Mr. Medulla being handed to Warren. "It should take me a couple of hours to reconfigure the pacifier." Mr. Medulla explained. "Mr. Peace, can you carry me to the Mad Science Lab?" Mr. Medulla asked. "Sure." Warren said, looking hella uncomfortable. "And, Mr. Peace." Mr. Medulla started. "Yeah." Warren said. "Regrettably, I have made boom-boom." Mr. Medulla said. We all had stepped back as Mr. Medulla has a sheepish grin on his face.

Sorry man, but that's you're the one carrying him.

After reconfiguring the pacifier and changing Mr. Medulla's diaper, everyone is turning back into their normal selves. "People, if you've already been de-Pacified, please find your clothes, grab a baby and report to the Science lab." Principal Powers said. "Mom? Dad? Hayden? Guys?" Will was asking to get our attention. I was helping mom and dad and we all looked up at Will. "I just wanted to say sorry because this whole thing is my fault." Will started. "Honey, you can't blame yourself." my mom said, putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "'Course not." my dad agreed. "How were you supposed to know that your girlfriend's a complete psychopath." I said. "That's not it, Hayden. You gave us one rule and I broke it. I took her into the sanctum and that's how she stole the Pacifier. The whole party was a trap." Will said. "And so was homecoming." I added in. "Hayden's right. We all fell in Royal Pain's trap, but you defeated her. You two saved Sky High and everyone in her." my dad said. "We didn't do it by ourselves though." I said as Will and I were looking at each other with smirks. Then, Mr. Boy came up to us.

"Excuse me, Steve? Josie? Even though it appears Gwen only came up with this award as a way to lure you to the dance and into your ultimate doom, still it's inscribed, so…" Mr. Boy was about to offer, but my dad cuts him off. "I'd be honored to accept this Hero of the Year award. But I'm afraid this doesn't belong to us." my dad started then he and my mom turned to Zach, Maj, Ron, Ethan and Warren. "It belongs to them. The sidekicks. I mean, hero support." my mom said as we walked towards them. "Why don't we just call them what they really are, Josie? Heroes." my dad said. Ethan, Ron, and Zach grabbed onto it as I watched in amusement when Maj puts a finger on the trophy. My parents were about to leave until they faced Mr. Boy.

"Oh, and Jonathan? Whatever you're teaching them, keep teaching them it." my dad said as he walked out of his sight. My mom came up to Mr. Boy and kissed him on the cheek before my parents left together.

* * *

 **Lash's POV:**

I was sitting at the last desk in the detention room, next to Speed but also along with Penny, Gwen and Stitches. Principal Powers was standing in front of us. "What a waste. I can't do anything more to help you." Principal Powers said in disappointment. "I'm not Wonder Woman, you know." Principal Powers muttered as she left. "I went through puberty twice for this." Gwen said in rage. Then Principal Powers pops her head back into Detention Room. "Can you come to my office please, Mr. Livingston?" Principal Powers asked me. I looked over and Speed, Gwen, Stitches and Penny were all glaring at me. I sighed as I walked out of the Detention room and into her office.

"So, you're telling me that you have decided to help Mr. Stronghold and the sidekicks?" Principal Powers asked. "Yes." I said, truthfully. Then she looked at me with a sympathetic look. "Look, Mr. Livingston, I'm not blind. I see how you are around Miss Stronghold. Did you do this for her?" Principal Powers asked. "Truth?" I asked. She nodded. "At first, I agreed to the plan because you know Speed went along with it and you know how our friendship was." I started. Principal Powers nods in understanding. "But, then I met Hayden and she turned my whole world around. It's almost like I don't wanna be the bad guy anymore. I really do love her." I said.

Principal Powers sighed. "Because you helped Mr. Stronghold defeat Royal Pain, I'm not letting you go to jail and I'll not expel you from Sky High." Principal Powers started. I almost sighed in relief, but I could sense a but coming. "But, for the rest of the year, you have to spend your after-school hours in detention and you have to repeat your Senior year. Fair enough?" Principal Powers said in clarification. I nodded. "You can enjoy the remaining hours of the Homecoming dance." Principal Powers said and I had left her office in the search for Hayden.

* * *

 **Hayden's POV:**

I was in the crowd when Mr. Medulla was on the podium. "I have de-Pacified all of the babies and destroyed that horrible weapon forever." Mr. Medulla announced. We all cheered at that. "Let's boogie!" Mr. Medulla said as he turned on the music. I looked to one side, Warren was standing there like he doesn't wanna be here. I looked to the other side and the Freeze Girl, who I found out that her name was Kelly Snow, was standing on my other side, staring at Warren with a lovestruck look. I nudged Warren and pointed over at Kelly. Kelly's hand was now in ice. Warren now has his hand on fire and they held hands as they walked to the dance floor. I smiled as that as I had my dragonfly wings out and I flew onto the roof.

The song went on forever then it changed to _Love Me Like You Do_ by Ellie Goulding **(A/N: I know the song came out in 2015 and Sky High came out in 2005, but bear with me here!)**

 _You're the light, you're the night_  
 _You're the color of my blood_  
 _You're the cure, you're the pain_  
 _You're the only thing I wanna touch_  
 _Never knew that it could mean so much, so much_

I was sitting on the roof on the school, enjoying the breeze of the air and thinking about Lash. I hope that he doesn't go to jail with Gwen, Speed, Penny and Stitches. He really means alot to me.

 _You're the fear, I don't care_  
 _'Cause I've never been so high_  
 _Follow me to the dark_  
 _Let me take you past our satellites_  
 _You can see the world you brought to life, to life_

At first, I thought Lash was this douchebag that only cares for himself and only wanted one thing from me. But as soon as I got to really know him, I didn't know how special he meant. My friends thought he was a bully but they supported me on how I formed my feelings for him.

 _So love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do_  
 _Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do_  
 _Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do_  
 _What are you waiting for?_

 _Fading in, fading out_  
 _On the edge of paradise_  
 _Every inch of your skin is a holy grail I've got to find_  
 _Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire_  
 _Yeah, I'll let you set the pace_  
 _'Cause I'm not thinking straight_  
 _My head's spinning around I can't see clear no more_  
 _What are you waiting for?_

From the corner of my eye, I saw a familiar hand stretch up to the corner of the roof. I sighed as I grabbed the hand and helped out someone who wanted to be on the roof along with me. But when someone sat down next to me, I couldn't believe who that someone is.

It was Lash.

 _Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (like you do)_  
 _Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do_  
 _Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do_  
 _What are you waiting for?_

 _Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (like you do)_  
 _Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (yeah)_  
 _Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do_  
 _What are you waiting for?_

My heart was fluttering like crazy. "Wh-Wh-What are you doing here?" I asked in disbelief. "Surprised?" Lash asked with a smirk. I gave him a look. "That really doesn't help me." I said. "Well, I have something to tell you." Lash said. "I was in the detention room and it had me a lot of time to think. Principal Powers told me to go into her office for an explanation and that's when I told her the truth." Lash started.

 _I'll let you set the pace_  
 _'Cause I'm not thinking straight_  
 _My head's spinning around I can't see clear no more_

"So, I'll admit, I went along with the plan because Speed's my best friend and I would do anything for him. Then Senior year came along...perfect because that's when you and your brother would be freshman at Sky High. Yes, Gwen actually told me to toy with your emotions but after that night when you got attacked, I felt something that I've never felt before. When I locked you in the Mad Science room, I felt guilty about it. But, I helped your brother and them out for you." Lash admitted and I was in bewilderment.

 _What are you waiting for?_

"I know that I'm not good enough for you and that your parents would disapprov-..." Lash started then I smashed my lips against his lips.

 _Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (like you do)_  
 _Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (yeah)_

For a few minutes, Lash didn't kiss back because he was in shock but then a few moments after, he kissed back when he puts his hand on the back of my neck and his other hand on my waist to pull me in closer.

 _Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do_  
 _What are you waiting for?_

I could feel Lash's tongue rubbing up against my bottom lip and I have granted him access when he started nipping at my bottom lip and he was dominating our heated kiss.

 _Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (like you do)_  
 _Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (oh)_  
 _Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do_

Lash was nipping at my neck for a few moments but then I pulled away from him as we connected our lips back together.

 _What are you waiting for?_

 **THE END**


End file.
